


A favor, something to savor, on their own,  a return home

by in_the_dark_times



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg's POV, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock dies kind of, This is DUMB, angsty, idk - Freeform, this is kind of johnlockish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_dark_times/pseuds/in_the_dark_times
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, John was upset when his flatmate died, but how was Detective Inspector Lestrade?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Favor

**Author's Note:**

> God, that's a terrible name.  
> I don't even know how this happened but please try to enjoy yourself.  
> I'm american, so please forgive me if I've said something not very British.  
> I'm always open to suggestions and constructive criticism :-)

Sherlock strode into Detective inspector Lestrade's office at the ungodly hour of 3 am. 

"Detective inspector." He said rather loudly as he uncharacteristically dropped himself into the seat across from Lestrade.

Greg furrowed his brow and leaned back in his chair.  
"Mr Holmes....can I help you?"

Sherlock blinked a few times and reached into his pocket. What he retrieved was a small black box that he kept passing from hand to hand sadly.  
"Greg-" he started before Lestrade held up a hand.

"You've never called me by my first name before." Lestrade said with a half smirk, half genuine smile. "Maybe you're actually becoming a normal person."

Sherlock sighed.  
"May I continue?...I need you to do something for me."

Lestrade rested his elbows on the desk in front if him and leaned forward, clearly intrigued.  
"Oh? What's that Sherlock?"

Sherlock held the box up.  
"This. I need you to give it to John when the time is right."

Greg held his hand out as Sherlock passed the box to him.  
"How will I know when that is?"

Sherlock rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.  
"You'll know...trust me.... Oh and one more thing! Please don't look inside the box." 

Greg frowned.  
"Alright, if you insist...why do I have to give it to him? Why don't you do it? Also, why are you asking me to do this at 3 in the bloody morning?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes.  
"I need you to. I won't be be around to do it myself or I would. I didn't want John to know about this, obviously."

Greg nodded.  
"Okay. I'll do it." He said as Sherlock stood and walked to the door. "Goodnight Sherlock."

Sherlock stopped in the doorway.  
"Goodnight Lestrade....Thank you." He said before leaving the precinct.

Greg twirled the little, black box around in his hands then stuck it in his jacket pocket and forgot about it.


	2. Something to Savor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade does what he's asked to do after Sherlock is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just putting all of these up tonight so...yay? No waiting for you guys?   
> Again, I'm not a Brit, so forgive me if I make mistakes.  
> Comment and give me suggestions and constructive criticism.  
> Enjoy :-)

Detective Inspector Lestrade swallowed down a sigh as he approached John Watson. He tapped gently on the man's arm. John turned to face him with a rigid expression on his face.   
"Hello Lestrade. Thank you for attending... He would've wanted you too." John said quietly.  
Lestrade felt even worse after seeing John. He looked...smaller than usual.

"Hi. I hope now isn't a bad time, but I have something to give you." Greg said softly as he reached into his pocket for the box that had been forgotten for many months.  
"Sher-...Sherlock said to give this to you when the time was right...I think he meant now." He finished by handing the little, black box to John.  
John looked puzzled but he accepted to box anyway.  
He opened the box slowly and covered his mouth when he saw what was inside.  
"He bought me a, a fu, I can't believe he....oh god..." Tears spilled down John's cheeks as he tried to form a sentence.  
Greg's mouth opened in surprise as John Watson was now holding a diamond ring and a piece of paper tucked under it with the words 'you know my methods watson' scrawled on it.  
"He bought me a ring...before he died...." John was finally able to say.

He grabbed Lestrade's hand and shook it firmly before pulling the detective inspector in for a hug.

"Thank you...thank you so much Greg." He muttered against Lestrade's shoulder.

Greg blinked wildly.  
"Wait, does this mean he knew he was going to die?" 

John, of all things he could've done, laughed.  
"Is there really anything Sherlock didn't know?" He said as tears continued running down his face.

"But do you know what this means?" John asked with a happy look in eyes. He didn't wait for Lestrade to reply before continuing. "This means that he cared....Sherlock Holmes had feelings that he expressed in time of weakness. Sherlock Holmes cared about me enough to make arrangements to comfort me after his own death!" He choked on the last word as he slipped the silver ring onto the ring finger of his left hand.

John nodded gratefully at Lestrade.  
"Thank you....thank you." 

John Watson slowly turned on his heel and walked away from the freshly packed dirt on his best friend's grave.


	3. On Their Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade faces a difficult crime scene without assistance from his go to consultant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback please.  
> Enjoy :-)

Lestrade's jaw dropped when he walked onto the roof of the building across from his very own office. A thin line of blood lead from Lestrade's feet to a corpse missing it's ears, nose, eyelids, and thumbs.  
"What the hell!...and you didn't find anything from the killer?!" He asked incredulously.

Donovan shook her head.  
"No. Not a damn thing."

Lestrade pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Okay, I'll just call Sher-...." He started then remembered the consulting detective was no longer at his disposal.

Anderson walked up behind him with a smirk forming on his face.  
"What was that detective inspector?"

Sally surprised everyone by saying, "Shut up Anderson! Everyone will benefit."

Greg's lips formed a tight seal to his teeth as he tried not to smile at what was surely a very Sherlock thing to say. Anderson sulked away.

Greg huffed and ran a hand through his newly cut hair.  
"It's okay....we'll take this one on our own....we don't need help, right?" He asked Donovan who quickly agreed.

"Right. We are professionals after all. We don't need the help of a consultant." She muttered halfheartedly.

Greg grinned.  
"I think that was the first time I've heard you refer to him as something other than freak."

She shrugged.   
"Don't speak ill of the dead."


	4. A Return Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A break in on Baker Street takes an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcomed!  
> This is the last chapter so...enjoy :-)

Sally Donovan knocked on Lestrade's office door. 

"Sir, there's been a break in." She announced.

He looked up from his computer screen.  
"Haven't I told you before that's not my division?"

She shuffled in the doorway.  
"It's at 221b Baker Street."

This caught his attention. He stood immediately and headed to the parking garage.

 

Lestrade and a few other officers approached the open flat door cautiously, guns drawn. They hurried in when they heard a loud crash. Another noise followed, then another.

A pistol had been abandoned on the floor by the coat rack. John Watson stood shaking with a glass bottle in hand, ready to be thrown at a tall figure by the window across the room.

John was biting his lip so hard, blood started to drip down his chin.   
"How dare you!? How dare you come back here after what you did!? I just got over you and it better have been for a good reason! It best be the best reason there is!" He sputtered angrily through his clenched teeth.

Lestrade holstered his gun and quickly closed the distance between himself and John Watson. He gently took the bottle from his hand and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Don't hold me back Greg. I don't need it." John said a little more calmly than he had just been.

Lestrade squeezed him tighter.  
"I'm not holding you back. I'm hugging you...you needed it."

The room's attention turned from John to the figure by the window. There by the window above Baker Street stood the late consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock's jaw was set firmly, but his eyes betrayed him by displaying a look of extreme sorrow. His body was thinner than it had been 3 years prior.

John was breathing heavily, but he pulled away from Lestrade and started moving towards his former flatmate. Some of the other officers reached for their weapons, but Lestrade held up a hand and they paused, waiting for whatever was going to happen to happen.

John stopped a foot from Sherlock's face and flipped him off. Sherlock smiled and threw his arms around his friend. John tensed shortly, but relaxed into it.

"I hate you so much Sherlock Holmes.... Don't ever do that again...." John whispered weakly.

 

After everything had been sorted, Lestrade and his men returned to their vehicles. Sherlock chased after the detective inspector and caught him before he opened the door to his car.

"Detective inspector Lestrade...." Sherlock attempted awkwardly. "I'd like to thank you for doing as I'd asked."

Greg blinked in confusion before remembering the ring he'd delivered to John.   
"Oh...yeah. Of course..." 

Sherlock turned to return to the flat as Lestrade called out, "Oh and Sherlock?"

Sherlock turned.  
"Yes?"

Lestrade took a deep breath.  
"If you ever break that boy's heart again, I'll kill you for real."


End file.
